guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mises
26 octobre 2007 Préparatifs pour le Pack de Missions Bonus Guild Wars * Des préparatifs pour la dernière semaine de la promotion du Pack de Missions Bonus Guild Wars ont été faits. A partir du 27 octobre aux environs de 9 heures du matin, les joueurs auront la possibilité de consulter leur compte de jeu Guild Wars (en utilisant l’option “(Modifier le) Compte” en jeu) afin de savoir s’ils répondent aux critères leur permettant d’obtenir le Pack de Missions Bonus. L’éligibilité pour cette offre ne sera pas mise à jour automatiquement. Les comptes seront mis à jour de manière périodique de lundi à mercredi dès cette semaine. Corrections de bugs * Correction d’un bug qui faisait apparaître les PNJ d’Halloween plusieurs fois. * Correction d’un bug de la Bagarre Costumée qui faisait prendre en compte les morts d’un joueur par le jeu. Cette correction ne retire pas les morts s’étant produites pendant que le bug était actif. 25 octobre 2007 Début de la fête d’Halloween La nuit est tombée, La brume s’est épaissie, Pour annoncer l’arrivée, Du monarque sans vie. Ô Dépine, Roi dément, Que tes jeux divertissent, Que tes cadeaux réjouissent, Tes loyaux sujets d’antan. Jamais nous n’oublierons, A Kamadan et à l’Arche du Lion, Tes rires et ton humeur badine, En cette fête d’Halloween. Corrections de bugs *Correction d’un bug qui faisait que la durée de la chasse effrénée était incorrecte en Mode Difficile. *Correction d’un bug qui empêchait les bonshommes de neige du Repaire secret des Bonshommes de neige d’utiliser leurs compétences exclusives au Mode Difficile. *Correction d’un problème qui permettait aux joueurs d’accéder au stockage dans des zones qui ne comportaient pas d’agents Xunlai. *Correction d’un bug qui empêchait parfois les personnages de recevoir des crédits pour leurs victimes dans la quête de la Fissure du Malheur “La chasse”. *Correction d’un bug qui empêchait les joueurs de signaler le leeching de leurs coéquipiers dans les Arènes aléatoires et d’équipes. *Correction d’un bug qui permettait aux joueurs d’avoir plus de dévoreurs de siège dans leur groupe dans certaines régions d’Eye of the North. *Correction d’un bug dans la carte de la Cour à l’Ascension des Héros qui permettait aux leviers d’ouvrir et de fermer les portes plus vite que prévu. *Correction d’un bug graphique qui faisait que plusieurs modèles et armures de personnages apparaissaient en rendu fil de fer. Divers *Le PNJ de la Maison du Tournoi Xunlai est de retour au Grand Temple de Balthazar, à l’Arche du Lion, au Centre Kaineng et à Kamadan pour gratifier les joueurs de leurs prix du Tournoi. *Afin de mieux distinguer les objets qui se trouvent en dehors de la portée de combat, la couleur des noms de personnages et d’objets à plus de 300 m sera plus pâle. 18 octobre 2007 Corrections de bugs *Correction du bug qui empêchait les compétences de Porteur de lumière de fonctionner dans le Domaine de l’Angoisse. *Correction du bug qui ouvrait et fermait la fenêtre Héros après avoir voyagé entre les cartes. Divers *L’énorme groupe d’incubes qui apparaissait dans la Baie d’Arbor en Mode Difficile a été supprimé. *Les alliés Fantômes nains révélés par la Lumière de Deldrimor sont maintenant plus résistants en Mode Difficile. *Les familiers de Factions ont été améliorés et grandissent tandis qu’ils évoluent. Ceci affecte les nouveaux familiers et les familiers existants. *Les récompenses obtenues pour avoir dominé une zone sont désormais visibles dans l’historique de discussion du joueur. *Les Héros n’attaqueront que s’ils sont équipés d’une arme. 16 octobre 2007 Mise à jour de compétences Assassin Paradoxe mortel : les temps de recharge et d’activation des compétences d’Assassin ont été réduits à 33%. Moine Bouclier de régénération : la compétence est revenue à son fonctionnement précédent. Envoûteur Sceau de voûte : la compétence est revenue à son fonctionnement précédent. 15 octobre 2007 Correction de bug Correction d’un bug rare qui faisait planter le jeu. 12 octobre 2007 Mode Difficile pour Eye of the North Le Mode Difficile de Guild Wars: Eye of the North est maintenant disponible. Les joueurs qui ont terminé l'extension peuvent maintenant y rejouer en Mode Difficile afin de rencontrer des défis supplémentaires. Accéder au Mode Difficile d'Eye of the North * Afin de pouvoir accéder au Mode Difficile d'Eye of the North, vous devrez d'abord en terminer la quête principale en Mode Normal. * Une fois que vous aurez terminé la quête "L'heure des héros" d'Eye of the North avec l'un de vos personnages, tous les personnages de niveau 20 de votre compte auront accès au Mode Difficile d'Eye of the North. Récompenses du Mode Difficile d'Eye of the North * Le nombre de points de réputation obtenu lors de l'accomplissement de quêtes primaires et de donjons est 50% plus élevé qu'en Mode Normal. * Le nombre de points de réputation reçu par le biais de primes est 50% plus élevé qu'en Mode Normal. * Le montant de pièces d'or reçus lorsque des ennemis sont tués en Mode Difficile a été augmenté jusqu'à cinq fois le nombre de créatures occises. * Les récompenses trouvées dans les coffres de la fin des donjons ont été doublées par rapport au Mode Normal. Journal du Héros et Guide du Maître du Donjon * Les pages obtenues après avoir terminé des missions tout en ne possédant pas le Journal du Héros dans votre inventaire pourront désormais y être ajoutées après coup. Il vous en coûtera 100 pièces d'or par page manquante. De même, les pages de donjons obtenues alors que vous ne possédiez pas le Guide du Maître du Donjon pourront être ajoutées après coup pour un coût de 100 pièces d'or par page manquante. * Les PNJ d'Eye of the North suivants peuvent désormais mettre à jour les livres auxquels il manque des pages : ** Gedrel d'Ascalon de l'Avant-Garde à l'intérieur de l'Oeil du Nord ** Kodan Nain dans le Campement de Gunnar ** Tyr le Skaald norn dans le Campement de Gunnar ** Lexx émérite asura à Rata Sum * Ces PNJ donnent maintenant des récompenses contre un Journal du Héros ou un Guide du Maître du Donjon dont au moins la moitié des pages est présente. Les récompenses données en échange d'un de ces livres sont : Panthéon des Hauts Faits * Il n'est désormais plus nécessaire de personnaliser les mini-familiers pour pouvoir les exposer dans le Panthéon des Hauts Faits. * Les mini-familiers exposés sur le Monument dédié au Dévouement sont maintenant indiqués comme étant "attribués" plutôt que "personnalisés". * Les joueurs peuvent maintenant utiliser le Monument dédié au Dévouement afin de changer le statut de leurs mini-familiers de "personnalisé" à "attribué". * Les mini-familiers "attribués" au Panthéon des Hauts Faits ne peuvent plus être dédiés à nouveau, mais pourront être utilisés par tous les autres personnages. * To prevent trade scams, the Trade panel will warn you if someone tries to trade you a miniature that has already been dedicated. (sic) Commande /report Après avoir étudié l'utilisation de la commande /report lors du week-end dernier, nous avons décidé d'officiellement activer cette commande. Les descriptions des commandes de signalement de langage déplacé ou de messages envoyés de manière répétée ont été mises à jour afin d'expliquer leur fonctionnement plus clairement. Les joueurs signalés ne sont jamais bannis uniquement en se basant sur le nombre de fois qu'ils ont été signalés. Les GM consultent les enregistrements des discussions des joueurs signalés et appliquent ensuite les mêmes procédures de sanction qu'ils utilisent lors d'un signalement via email. * Pour utiliser la commande de signalement, tapez "/report". * Cibler un joueur et taper la commande /report ou /report suivie du nom du joueur ouvre automatiquement une fenêtre de rapport. A partir de cette fenêtre, vous pouvez signaler un joueur pour "leeching", utilisation d'un programme de bot, envoie de messages de manière répétée, insultes ou pour avoir un nom de personnage inapproprié. Les rapports sont ensuite relayés et examinés par l'équipe d'assistance de Guild Wars. * Vous pouvez signaler un joueur pour "leeching" si vous vous trouvez dans la même Arène Aléatoire, Bataille d'Alliance ou Mission Compétitive que ce joueur. Si au moins la moitié de votre équipe signale le même joueur pour "leeching", ce joueur se verra retiré tous les points d'expérience et récompenses de faction qu'il gagnera pendant la bataille. Vous ne pouvez signaler un joueur pour "leeching" que s'il fait partie de votre équipe ou groupe. * Un seul compte de jeu ne peut utiliser la commande /report plus de 50 fois en 24 heures. Nous continuerons de garder un oeil sur cette fonctionnalité et d'y apporter des modifications si nécessaire. Mises à jour de l'Outre-monde et de la Fissure du Malheur * Lorsque des joueurs entreront dans l'une de ces zones, ils recevront désormais une liste d'objectifs de mission dans leur journal de quêtes. Cette liste indiquera combien de quêtes ils devront y terminer afin de pouvoir obtenir le trophée dans le Panthéon des Hauts Faits. * Les quêtes qui n'ont pas encore été obtenues seront représentées sous la forme "?????" dans la liste d'objectifs de mission jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient découvertes par au moins un des membres du groupe. * Les coffres apparaîtront désormais lorsque toutes les quêtes de ces régions auront été accomplies. Mises à jour des compétences Ces modifications seront étudiées au cours de la semaine. D'autres changements pourraient également être faits pendant cette période. Tous * Les points de vie de tous les Esprits ont été réduits de 50; les Esprits peuvent maintenant subir les effets de la Brûlure. Assassin * Charge mortelle : les points de vie conférés ont été augmentés à 65..200. * Attaque des crocs dorés : correction d'un bug qui permettait d'utiliser l'Attaque des crocs dorés sans avoir utilisé d'attaque main droite. * Refuge ombreux : la durée a été augmentée à 6 secondes. Derviche * Coup lassant : les dégâts ont été réduits à 5..20. Elémentaliste * Explosion de cendres : les dégâts ont été augmentés à 35..65. * Vents glaciaux : les dégâts ont été augmentés à 25..50. * Conjuration du froid, Conjuration de la flamme et Conjuration de la foudre : ces compétences augmentent maintenant directement les dégâts que vous infligez (au lieu de les infliger séparément comme auparavant); les dégâts ont été réduits à 5..20. * Faucon d'ébène : les dégâts ont été augmentés à 45..100. * Décharge incapacitante : les dégâts ont été augmentés à 25..50. * Glyphe de rapidité : correction d'un bug qui augmentait la vitesse du projectile. * Tessons de glace : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 10 secondes. * Flammes virulentes : la durée de la Brûlure a été augmentée à 1..7 secondes. * Buée : les dégâts conditionnels ont été augmentés à 40..100; les dégâts ont été augmentés à 25..70. * Lapidation : les dégâts ont été augmentés à 45..105. * Protection de contact : le coût en Energie a été augmenté à 15; la durée a été réduite à 5..20 secondes. Envoûteur * Air de Désenchantement : le temps d'incantation a été réduit à 0,25 seconde. * Drain d'enchantement : le coût en Energie a été réduit à 10; l'Energie récupérée a été réduite à 7..15; un soin de 40..120 a été ajouté lorsqu'un Enchantement est retiré. * Enigme de l'enchanteur : le coût en Energie a été réduit à 10; le temps d'incantation a été réduit à 1 seconde; les dégâts ont été augmentés à 30..120; correction d'un bug qui infligeait des dégâts multiples lorsque cette compétence était lancée plusieurs fois. * Flamme d'énergie : le multiplicateur de dégâts a été augmenté à 12. * Afflux d'énergie : le multiplicateur de dégâts a été augmenté à 12. * Conditions prolongées : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 5 secondes. * Vortex du Mangeur de Maléfices : le temps de recharge a été augmenté à 12 secondes. * Illusion de hâte : le coût en Energie a été réduit à 5. * Incompétence : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 15 secondes. * Sceau de voûte : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 10 secondes. * Mantra de récupération : la réduction du temps de recharge a été réduite à 33%. * Drain de pouvoir : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 20 secondes. * Fuite de pouvoir : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 12 secondes. * Dissipation de pouvoir : le coût en Energie a été réduit à 5. * Rétraction d'armure : correction d'un bug qui empêchait la barre de santé de devenir violette. * Sceau des illusions : le nombre de Sorts affectés par ce Sceau a été augmenté à 3. * Sceau de minuit : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 10 secondes. Moine * Revers de dégâts : correction d'un bug qui annulait tous les dégâts lorsque ce Sort était lancé au lieu des dégâts maximaux voulus. * Bouclier de détournement : le temps de recharge a été augmenté à 10 secondes; la durée a été augmentée à 3..10 secondes. * Bouclier de régénération : le temps de recharge a été augmenté à 12 secondes. Nécromant * Regard d'Angorodon : l'Energie récupérée a été réduite à 12. * Engelures : cette compétence fonctionne maintenant sur la cible au lieu d'affecter les ennemis dans la zone; le nombre d'Enchantements perdus a été réduit à 1; le temps d'incantation a été augmenté à 2 secondes. * Regard du mépris : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 15 secondes. * Fiel putride : correction d'un bug qui empêchait la barre de santé de devenir violette. * Abolition des enchantements : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 20 secondes. * Rigor Mortis : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 20 secondes; le temps d'incantation a été réduit à 1 seconde. * Confiscation d'enchantement : la santé perdue a été réduite à 15..5%. * Suppression d'un enchantement : le temps de recharge a été réduit à 15 secondes. Rôdeur * Renouveau de la nature : les niveaux de l'esprit ont été réduits à 1..10. Parangon * Refrain agressif : cette compétence inflige désormais la condition d'Armure brisée pendant 20 secondes lorsqu'elle est lancée. * "Attaquez les yeux !" : le temps de recharge a été augmenté à 4 secondes. Guerrier * Entaille agonisante : le temps d'activation a été augmenté à 1 seconde. * "Chargez !" : la vitesse de déplacement a été augmentée à 33%. * Entaille critique : increased le temps d'activation a été augmenté à 1 seconde. * Désarmement : la description de la compétence a été réécrite afin d'indiquer qu'elle interrompt. * "Prenez garde !" : le temps de recharge a été augmenté à 4 secondes; la durée a été augmentée à 10 secondes. Corrections de bugs * Correction d'un bug concernant la quête "La chasse" dans la Fissure du Malheur qui empêchait les joueurs de la réussir dans certaines situations impliquant d'autres joueurs. * Correction de bugs concernant les quêtes de l'Outre-monde "Démon meutrier" et "Reine des toiles" qui empêchaient les joueurs de les réussir dans certaines situations impliquant d'autres joueurs. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait Edielh Frappechasse d'apparaître correctement et d'utiliser ses compétences. * Correction d'un bug qui faisait apparaître le Défenseur de la Base Kurzick de la carte de Batailles d'Alliance "Les Landes Ancestrales" de manière incorrecte. * Correction de plusieurs erreurs dans les descriptions de compétences. * Correction d'un bug de ligne de vue qui pouvait être utilisé à des fins scélérates dans la carte de l'Ascension des Héros "Rivière fétide". * Correction d'un bug qui permettait de tuer des mini-familiers par le biais de pièges. * Correction d'un bug qui faisait recevoir des points de réputation Asuras au lieu de Nains lorsqu'un joueur terminait le donjon du Coeur des Cimefroides. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait les autels de résurrection du Laboratoire d'Oola d'apparaître sur la carte de la mission. * Correction d'une ligne de pixels transparents qui apparaissait en haut de la barre de progression d'activation des compétences lors de l'utilisation de tailles d'interface différentes de la taille normale. * Des bugs graphiques qui apparaissaient sur les écrans de chargement et la barre d'activation de compétence lors de l'utilisation d'une interface dont la taille différente de la taille normal ont été corrigés. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait les messages contenant des mot-clés de recherche de groupe d'apparaître dans les canaux "Tous" ou "Echange" des halls de guilde. * La liste déroulante de choix d'activité de la fenêtre de recherche de groupe ne reviendra désormais plus au choix de "Mission" à chaque fois que la case "Recherche de groupe" était cochée. Divers * Les récompenses trouvées dans les coffres d'Eye of the North révélés par la compétence de la Lumière de Deldrimor ont été améliorées en mode Difficile et Normal. * Le titre de Maître du Nord compte maintenant pour l'obtention de la Faveur des Dieux. * Tout comme dans les zones d'exploration, les groupes échouent maintenant automatiquement dans les donjons lorsque tous les joueurs atteignent un handicap de 60% en Mode Difficile. * Les joueurs reçoivent maintenant la compétence "Combo de coups du bagarreur" lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la Tanière de Fronis Orteildacier en Mode Difficile. * La récompense certaine obtenue dans le coffre final des Terriers de Mord-givre (auparavant un diamant) a été changée et est maintenant un nécessaire de déverrouillage. Les nécessaires de déverrouillage ont une valeur monétaire constante élevée tandis que celle est diamants est actuellement plutôt basse, en particulier à cause du fait qu'ils pouvaient être obtenus facilement à partir de ce coffre. * La taille de l'activation de l'Autel de Résurrection dans la Forteresse de Jahai a été réduite. * Le premier Autel de Résurrection des Moraines du Vautour a été déplacé à côté du portail menant aux Dunes du Désespoir. * Les récompenses en pièces d'or obtenues lorsque des ennemis étaient vaincus en Mode Difficile ont été augmentées à cinq fois le nombre de créatures occises. * Plusieurs quêtes d'Eye of the North ont été modifiées afin que, une fois terminées, le journal de quêtes sélectionne automatiquement la quête principale liée. 5 octobre 2007 Correction d’un bug * Un bug qui empêchait les joueurs de recevoir un handicap lorsqu’ils mourraient sur la carte de la Cour dans l’Ascension des Héros a été corrigé. 4 octobre 2007 Corrections de bugs * Correction d’un bug dans le système de tournois automatisés qui empêchait les pourcentages de matchs adverses finaux de s’afficher lors des tours en élimination directe. * Correction d’un bug qui faisait que les coffres de la Lumière de Deldrimor étaient détruits par les rochers. * Correction d’un bug concernant certains codes d’accès qui notifiaient par erreur les joueurs qu’ils bénéficiaient de deux emplacements de personnages. Divers * Mise à jour de la rotation des cartes de tournois automatisés pour la saison des tournois d’octobre.